I'm sticking with you
by Bulecelup
Summary: Nobita tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Dekisugi sebelumnya... sepertinya hubungan mereka yang tadinya “rival berat sebelah” perlahan-lahan mulai berubah... DekiNobi.


**Title: **I'm sticking with you.

**Characters:** Dekisugi/Nobita.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Friendships

**Summary: **Nobita tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Dekisugi sebelumnya... sepertinya hubungan mereka yang tadinya "rival berat sebelah" perlahan-lahan mulai berubah... DekiNobi.

**© DORAEMON **belongs to Fujio F. Fujio.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Nobita lagi-lagi di tahan di dalam kelas setelah jam pulang sekolah.

Seperti biasanya, Nobita tak mengerjakan PR yang di berikan oleh pak guru, dia di hukum berdiri di lorong kelas sambil memikul 2 ember di masing-masing tangan yang berisi penuh dengan air, tak boleh sampai tumpah.

Hukuman itu masih seberapa, daripada harus ketahan di dalam kelas, sendirian, sambil mengerjakan PR yang belum rampung dari kemarin...

"Huh... sebel, seandainya saja Doraemon mau meminjamkanku pensil pembuat angka 100 itu, pasti aku tak akan di marahi oleh pak guru hari ini..." Nobita berkeluh kesah tiada henti.

Untuk sesaat dia menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu menerawang seisi kelas. Matahari telah berada di ufuk kembali, warna langit yang tadinya biru cerah menjadi keemasan, burung-burung gagak terbang berkelompok, mencari tempat untuk berteduh...

Ah, Nobita ingin sekali pergi pulang... tapi pak guru akan memarahinya lagi jika PR nya belum selesai...

Mendadak, pintu ruangan kelas terbuka. Nobita secara refleks berteriak kaget.

"Nobita-kun?" seorang anak muncul dari balik pintu itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"De-dekisugi!" Nobita ngomongnya kayak lagi nge-rap, sangking kagetnya. Ternyata yang muncul adalah Dekisugi, murid terpintar di kelas, dan merupakan salah satu rival terbesar Nobita. Eh, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini? Bukannya seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi?

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini, Nobita-kun?" Tanya Dekisugi dengan senyuman cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"E—eh, iya, masih...masih ada beberapa tugas...yang harus ku selesaikan," Nobita merasa malu sendiri, entah mengapa. "Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa? Bukannya kau sudah pulang dari tadi?"

Dekisugi menaikan tas ransel hitam yang dia kenakan, masih tersenyum kepada Nobita. "Aku mau mengambil sulingku yang tertinggal." Dekisugi lalu berjalan mengarah ke meja nya, dan mengeluarkan suling putih yang terbungkus dengan tempat khusus berwarna biru dari bawah laci meja.

Nobita mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dekisugi, kembali ke pekerjaannya yang belum rampung. Seandainya saja ketika dia memalingkan wajah, poof! Pekerjaannya tuntas secara ajaib... ah, mimpi saja kau Nobita...

"Apakah kau kesulitan mengerjakannya?" tiba-tiba saja Dekisugi telah berada tepat di belakang pundak Nobita. Nobita bergidik sedikit ketika mengetahui Dekisugi berada di belakangnya.

"E—e—eh!" Dekisugi tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengannya, Nobita jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Ya—ya begitulah...uh..." ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Mau kubantu? Supaya kau bisa cepat pulang."Dekisugi mengambil bangku dari meja lain, lalu dia menempatkannya tepat di samping meja Nobita.

Nobita sebenarnya sedikit merasa ragu, tapi... entah mengapa dia tak bisa berkata '_tidak_' ke hadapan Rivalnya yang satu ini.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh membantuku, kok." Jawab Nobita dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dekisugi tertawa kecil melihat senyuman Nobita, kemudian dia mengambil pensil dan mulai membantu Nobita dengan soal-soalnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Langit seluruhnya telah berwarna orange keemasan. Dekisugi dan Nobita sama-sama berjalan di jalan kecil perumahan mereka, sibuk tertawa dan larut dalam pembicaraan kecil mereka seraya berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kau harus lihat bagaimana rupa Doraemon jika kau memberinya mainan tikus! Aduh, kocak banget deh pokoknya!" Nobita tak henti-hentinya memberitahukan Dekisugi tentang kelakuan Doraemon.

Dekisugi menahan tawanya di balik telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, "Ha-ha-ha... aku dapat membayangkannya." Wajah Dekisugi menjadi merah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Mendadak mereka berdua jatuh sunyi. Nobita tak memiliki gurauan untuk di umbar lagi, dan Dekisugi juga tak memiliki topik pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Aku—tak pernah berada sedekat ini denganmu, jadi aneh rasanya, hahahaha...." celetuk Nobita secara tiba-tiba. Dekisugi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Nobita menelan ludah. Gawat, sepertinya dia salah ngomong...

Dekisugi kembali tersenyum. "Aku dari dulu memang selalu ingin dekat denganmu, Nobi-kun." Tutur katanya terdengar halus dan lembut.

Nobita hampir saja terjerembab jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Dekisugi, mulutnya teranga sedikit, dan dia dapat merasakan wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Nobi-kun, bagaimana kalau besok kita belajar bersama, mau tidak?" Dekisugi sepertinya tak menyadari akan ke-kagetan Nobita soal perkataanya barusan, dia malah tertawa melihat anak berkacamata bulat itu.

"Er....uhm..." Nobita membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk kembali sadar. Pertanyaan Dekisugi dia jawab tanpa berfikir ulang. "Tentu saja, Dekisugi-kun."

Dekisugi memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya, dia berterima kasih kepada Nobita karena telah menerima tawarannya. Nobita jatuh diam dengan wajah yang semakin merah, mungkin ini akan menjadi awal dari persahabatan yang indah...

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Honjitsu, mankai watashi Iro!" **_**by: Shizuka Itou **_~Hayate the combat butler Second season~)

**MATTGASM: **....Fujio-sama, tolong jangan cekek saya pas saya lagi tidur ya... saya maunya mati di tangan Mr. Spock... *_Dirajam Captain Kirk_* T-Thanks fo---for reading... Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE: **judul "_I'm sticking with you_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _The velvet underground_ untuk _Insert song_ film _JUNO_.


End file.
